<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frozen: But Better by Mat_Neptune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152017">Frozen: But Better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mat_Neptune/pseuds/Mat_Neptune'>Mat_Neptune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>But Better [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elsa and Anna are twins, Elsa is an ace/aro lesbian, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mat_Neptune/pseuds/Mat_Neptune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the story of a fearless princess who sets off on a journey alongside a rugged iceman, his loyal reindeer, and a naive snowman to find her estranged sister, whose icy powers have inadvertently trapped their kingdom in eternal winter. </p><p>I recreate the Frozen movies through the power of fanfiction to give a more enticing experience. I hope you enjoy what I do to modify the story. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agnarr/Iduna (Disney), Anna &amp; Elsa (Disney), Anna/Hans (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>But Better [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742911</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frozen: But Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just before dusk in the mountains, ice harvesters get to work, singing while they work. A young orphaned boy with his young reindeer companion come to learn from the trade. With his own miniature set of tools the men have, he joins the others at a cut open part of the lake. </p><p>
  <em>Beautiful, powerful, dangerous, cold! Ice has a magic that can't be controlled. Stronger than one, stronger than ten, stronger than a hundred men!</em>
</p><p>The men work well after the light of day has passed, and finally, the young boy gets his own small block of ice from the water. The men have loaded up their sleigh and are leaving. The boy hurries his ice block on his sleigh and hops on. "Come on Sven!" He commands his reindeer to go. Looking up, the boy sees beautiful blue streaks of light in the night sky. </p><p> </p><p>The kingdom of Arendelle rests quietly this night, as does the castle, that sits on an island overlooking the kingdom on the mainland. The king and his queen soundly, as does their daughter Elsa. For her twin sister however, that is not the case. </p><p>"Elsa!" Anna whispers as she climbs onto her sister's bed. "Wake up, wake up!" She sits atop her sister, wiggling her.</p><p>"Anna, go back to sleep." Elsa pulls her pillow close and hides her face. </p><p>"I just can't!" Anna dramatically falls on top of her sister. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake! So we have to play!"</p><p>"What do you mean the sky's awake?" Elsa questions.</p><p>Anna sits up to point out the window, even though her sister isn't looking. "The ribbon lights in the sky, they're dancing! You know what that means!" Anna flops back atop her sister roughly.</p><p>Grumbling, Elsa kicks her sister off her bed and turns over to sleep. "Go play by yourself." </p><p>Anna sighs in defeat as she's kicked off the bed, but and idea takes over. She walks to the other side of the bed and jumps up, looking at her sister closely. Elsa opens her eyes to Anna smiling. "Do you want to build a snowman?"</p><p>Elsa's eyes light up, and Anna hoots as she jumps off the bed. "Shhh!!!" She giggles as they put their slippers on and race down the hall (as quietly as they can) to the ballroom. </p><p>"Do the magic!" Anna excitingly jumps as Elsa moves her hands around to conjure some pretty blue sparkle and a snowball. Elsa tosses the magic in the air to make it snow. </p><p>"Watch this!" Elsa says as she takes her sister's hand and makes the floor icy. Anna lets go and giggles and she slides away. Elsa makes many heaps of snow around the dancefloor.</p><p>Anna slides to the side door that leads into the kitchen. "I'm going to get the snowman parts!" With two pastries, two coal, a carrot and some sticks, Anna returns to the ballroom more snowier than before. "Wow!!" She awes as Elsa walks over.</p><p>"Are we going to feet these to the snowman? Elsa takes the two pastries from Anna. </p><p>"No, that's for <em>us</em>." Anna sets down her armful of snowman parts on the throne before eating her pastry and getting to work on that snowman. </p><p>Elsa always finishes the snowman as Anna watches from the throne. "Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"</p><p>"I love you Olaf!" Anna falls over herself to hug the snowman. The twins play with their snowman on the dancefloor and made a snow slide. "Elsa! I wanna go up!" Anna stands on a small platform of snow. </p><p>Elsa gets the picture and readies herself. With an intense look her eye, just as Anna leaps, Elsa makes another snow platform just a little taller than the last one. Anna keeps going, but Elsa can't keep up wit her pace. "Anna, slow down!" Elsa calls out as she slips on the ice. Anna doesn't hear her and jumps without caution. Elsa conjures magic in a frenzy and casts it at Anna, it strikes her head, and Anna tumbles on a snow pile. </p><p>"Anna!" Elsa cradles her sister, seeing a streak of her orange hair turning white. She cries, calling out for her parents, holding her unconscious sister close. From her touch on the floor Elsa encases the entire ballroom in thin line of ice.</p><p>Forcing the frozen ballroom doors apart, Kind Agnarr and Queen Iduna enter. "Elsa, what have you done?" Agnarr up around the rafters, seeing the ice up there. "This is getting out of control." </p><p>"It was an accident!" Elsa sobs as Iduna stands, holding Anna. "She's ice cold, Agnarr! What do we do?"</p><p>"I know where we have to go! Get Anna bundled up, and meet me with the horses." Agnarr says, running upstairs to his study, finding a purple book containing a magical information and a map. </p><p>Agnarr runs outside just as Iduna mounts her horse. Elsa, who is crying still, is freezing a circle around her. Agnarr mounts, holding his arm down to Elsa. "Come on dear, you wont freeze me." Elsa takes his hand, he pulls her up and close, wrapping his cloak around her. </p><p> </p><p>They ride to the hills, a trail of ice following Elsa as they ride. The young boy who accompanied the ice harvesters sees the mysterious streak of ice just as two riders pass by. He detaches his sleigh from his reindeer and mounts. "Go Sven! Follow the ice trail!"</p><p>Deeper in the forest, the boy stumbles across an area with many rocks and moss, and the area itself is warm. Aside, he notices two horses, so he pulls his reindeer's attention to the left, where they can hide and watch. </p><p>"Please help, It's my daughter." Agnarr calls upon this canyon of many boulders with moss. Many rocks shuffle and pop open to reveal that they're not rocks at all. </p><p>"Trolls?" The boy asks aloud. The rock he's leaning on pops open and speaks.</p><p>"Shush, I'm trying to listen ah-- Who are you?"</p><p>"I'm Kristof, an orphan. And this is Sven. Who are you?"</p><p>"Your new mommy." The troll smiles and wraps her arm around Kristof's shoulders. </p><p><em>"Its the king!"</em> The trolls mutter to each other, as the elder rolls his way forward. "Your majesty," the elder greets and takes Elsa's hand. "Born with the powers or cursed?"</p><p>"Born, and getting stronger." Agnarr answers.</p><p>The elder gently puts his hand on Anna's forehead. "You were lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded."</p><p>"Do what you must." Iduna begs.</p><p>The elder nods, using his magic to project Anna's memories. "I recommend we remove all magic from the equation, and I'll replace them with regular, <em>outdoor</em> memories." With the altered memories, the elder rests his hand upon Anna's forehead once more, she smiles yet still asleep, colour returning to her cheeks. "She will be okay."</p><p>"So.... Anna will forget I have powers?" Elsa asks the elder. </p><p>He looks at her deep in her eyes for just a moment, before turning to project magic into another vision. "Elsa, listen to me, your power will only grow. There is beauty in it, but also great danger. You must learn to control your powers or fear will be your enemy." The vision shows Elsa being consumed by outside forces who are afraid of her. </p><p>"No!" Elsa hides her face in her father's cloak.</p><p>"Don't worry, we'll protect her, and just to be sure, we'll lock the gates, and limit her contact with people, even those inside the palace." Agnarr tells the elder troll. "We'll keep her powers a secret from everyone......... including Anna."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, yes, everything is just what happened in the movie. What I'm doing is not a complete world-rebuild, but I'm making (lame) parts of the movie more interesting and fun. I hope you guys liked this chapter! There's gonna be a lot</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>